


Morning

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [17]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>can you write something cute? (maybe cuddles?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Sun was shining into the dark room, waking the first of the two in the bed up. Soft grumbles, a sound of the covers being drawn higher and a loud exhale of breath when arms came around a chest to pull the person closer to the other one.

“Mike.” There was now voices, filtering through the morning air, it sounded annoyed.

“Miiiikeee.” Again, but the other person who was now curled around the other kept his eyes closed and a smile on his face invisible for the other to see.

“I can feel your smile.” The man said and searched for the hands around his waist until he could lace their fingers together.

“No you can’t.” The man, Mike said against the skin of the others shoulder, making the man giggle.

“Yes I actually do.”

“You do not Ben.” Ben turned around in the arms that held him under the blankets to look directly into the sleepy face of Mike.

“I can see it now.” And then there were kisses, pressed over both eyelids over the bridge of his nose over his cheekbones until the lips came to rest on top of Ben’s.

“na.” Ben laughed and rolled back around just to cuddle his back into the warm chest, smiling as the arm around him pulled him closer.

“Whatever you say.”

Mike was back smiling into his skin which he kissed softly every now and then until Ben slapped the arm around him and groaned something along the line of “Sleep for fuck sake.” And they did, even when the sun rose higher and the blankets were kicked to the foot of the bed and even when midday went by, they were still there, snoozing and cuddling.

Until the phone rang.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
